Injection units or auxiliary injection units for injection molding machines sometimes need to be positioned at specific locations in order to align with an inlet of a mold of a molding machine. Thus, it is desirable for such an injection unit or an auxiliary injection unit to be movable in various directions to align an outlet of an extruder nozzle of the injection unit with the inlet component of the molding machine. However, while it is desirable for the injection unit to be movable, it is also desirable for the injection unit to remain stable when in use to inject molding material into the mold.